Poison
by senokis
Summary: Oneshoot songfic lemmon de la canción poison de Alice Cooper, lo volví a subir porque me lo borraron T.T, es yaoi HaoRen


Tachán! Aquí está mi primer lemmon (o intento de lemmon aunque suene muy típico je je).

**Aviso:** este song fic es yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), de la canción Poison de Alice Cooper, es una precuela de mi fic "de ángeles y demonios", trata de la noche antes de que todo comenzara, es un HaoxRen.

Para leerlo primero te recomiendo leer al menos el primer capi de mi fic para saber un poco la historia y descripciones, pero si no lo leeis tranquis que no pasa nada, os pensais que son shamanes y ya ta.

Este capi está dedicado a Pablo, que me lo pidió TKM . Por cierto, si os preguntais, qué hace esto otra vez aquí ò.o? esque me lo borraron porque dijeron que la clasificación no era la adecuada, así que perdí los reviews T.T volvédmelos a dejar pliss ;.; en fin, para terminar ya, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en la anterior version, y ahora... disfrútalo

………………………

Your cruel device /tu cruel estratagema  
Your blood, like ice /tu sangre, como el hielo  
One look could kill /una mirada puede matar  
My pain, your thrill /mi dolor, tu emoción

Estamos en la salida de un bar con dos chicos discutiendo a voz en grito, uno de ellos es alto, pelo largo, castaño, ojos color chocolate y el otro es algo más bajito, con el pelo violeta peinado en forma de pico y ojos dorados.

-mierda Hao no deberías haber hecho eso- dijo el más bajito

-qué más da Ren? Eran tan solo unos simples humanos, además el imbécil imitador de Elvis ya me estaba tocando las narices, solo porque toqué su moto ya me viene todo chulo amenazándome con su estúpido bokuto.

-ya lo sé, pero por poco les matas, no deberías beber tanto, ya sabes que luego no te controlas.

-no, tranqui, a mi no me puede pasar nada solo por un par de copas de más, vamos al bar de al lado, que he visto un par de almas muy buenas para comer hoy.

-está bien- suspiró Ren- pero esta vez no pienso cargar yo con los problemas si te vuelve a pillar algún humano "alimentándote".

-vale,vale! Te vas a acabar quedando calvo del estrés jeje.

-ay!- suspiró Ren- al final voy a acabar recibiendo yo… u.u

…………………………

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)/te quiero amar pero mejor no toco (no toco)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop/te quiero tener pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) /te quiero besar pero lo quiero tanto (tanto)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison /te quiero probar pero tus labios son veneno tóxico  
You're poison running through my veins /tú eres veneno corriendo por mis venas  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains/tu eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas

…………………….

Tres horas después…

-joder! Mira que te lo dije!

Después de aproximadamente el tercer bar Hao ya se encontraba algo "indispuesto", en esas condiciones no podía usar sus poderes ni mucho menos volar, así que Ren no tuvo más remedio que coger una habitación en un hotel para que pudiera descansar hasta que se le pasara la borrachera. Ahora estaban en la habitación con Ren intentando meter a Hao en la habitación, porque estaba intentando asustar a algunos huéspedes que pasaban por el pasillo.

-buuuu, vais a arder…- decía mientras se acercaba a ellos moviendo las manos.

-Hao! Vuelve aquí!- dijo Ren mientras le metía de un empujón en la habitación- gomenasai- se retiró a la habitación en la que estaba Hao mientras hacía una reverencia a los ahora traumatizados huéspedes.

-s-si, vale O.o

Ya en la habitación...

-Bueno, venga ponte a dormir o algo, que dentro de unas horas tenemos que irnos ¬¬ -dijo Ren sentándose en una de las mesillas de al lado de la cama.

-nop, no me apetece nada dormirme, la verdad es que me apetece hacer otras cosas- decía Hao mientras se acercaba a Ren para sentarse encima de él y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-no… Hao… para…

-por? –preguntó Hao mientras seguía haciendo un camino de besos y mordidas por su cuello hasta llegar a su camiseta y empezar a desabrocharla.

-recuerda que… quedamos…. a las doce en un lugar ah!- dijo Ren mientras gemía a causa de que Hao estaba jugando con la boca con uno de sus pezones.

-no, aquí el que quedó eres tu, además qué más da porque lleguemos algo tarde?

-está bien…- ahora Ren también estaba colaborando, le quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo- tu lo has querido.

-así me gusta…

………………………

Your mouth, so hot /tu boca, tan caliente  
Your web, I'm caught /tu red, estoy cogido  
Your skin, so wet/tu piel, tan mojada  
Black lace on sweat/ negro encaje en sudor

………………………

Ya habían empezado una especie de competición entre sus lenguas, lamiéndose y besándose hasta casi perder el aliento.

………………………..

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)/ te oigo llamando y hormigueo  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name/ te quiero dañar solo para oirte gritar mi nombre  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)/ no te quiero tocar pero estás bajo mi piel (undida)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison/ te quiero besar pero tus labios son veneno tóxico  
You're poison running through my veins/ tu eres veneno corriendo por mis venas  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains/ tu eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas  
Poison/ veneno  
………………………….

Hao se había agachado a la altura de las caderas de Ren para empezar a desabrocharle los pantalones lentamente.

-Hao, venga, date un poco más de prisa….- dijo Ren ya impaciente

-vale, vale, de un tirón le quitó los pantalones y los boxers dejando libre su ya erecto miembro.

Empezó lamiendo la punta para luego bajar con la lengua mientras se lo masajeaba lentamente y luego con más velocidad.

-ah!... si, Hao… más…- pedía el chino mientras arqueaba la espalda y se cogía a la mesilla.

Hao al notar que este estaba a punto de irse decidió empezar a prepararle. Se lamió tres dedos y fue a introducir el primero cuando…

-un momento…- dijo Ren- esque…

-esque qué? No te querrás echar atrás ahora no?

-no, esque me estoy clavando el puto despertador- le dijo mientras lo lanzaba por la ventana- bien, por dónde íbamos?

-_que manera de cortar a alguien ¬¬_- pensó Hao mientras volvían a sus posiciones anteriores.

Este volvió a lamerse tres dedos e introdujo el primero en Ren acompañado de un gemido de este, un poco más tarde, cuando pensó que ya era el momento introdujo el segundo, esta vez con un gemido de dolor.

-tranquilo gatito, es un momento- le dijo Hao mientras le lamía la cara.

-ah!... Hao –gimió Ren ruborizad mientras le clavaba las uñas a Hao en la espalda

……………………………………

One look could kill/ una Mirada puede matar  
My pain, your thrill/ mi dolor, tu emoción  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) / te quiero amar pero mejor no toco (no toco)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop/ te quiero tener pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)/ te quiero besar, pero lo quiero tanto (tanto)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison/ te quiero probar pero tus labios son veneno tóxico  
You're poison running through my veins/ tu eres veneno corriendo por mis venas  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains/ tu eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas  
Poison/ veneno  
…………………………………….

Después de introducir el tercer dedo los movió hasta que la entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, los quitó y empezó con la penetración. Al principio eran movimientos lentos, pero luego, por la excitación y los gemidos de placer por parte de ambos se fueron acelerando hasta que al fin se vinieron los dos a la vez.

……………………………………..

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)/ te quiero amar pero major no toco (no toco)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop/ te quiero tener pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)/ te quiero besar, pero lo quiero tanto (tanto)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah/ te quiero probar pero tus labios son veneno tóxico  
I don't want to break these chains/ no quiero romper estas cadenas  
Poison, oh no/ veneno, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins/ corriendo profundo dentro de mis venas  
Burnin' deep inside my veins/ ardiendo profundo dentro de mis venas  
It's poison/ es veneno  
I don't wanna break these chains/ no quiero romper estas cadenas  
Poison/ veneno

………………………………………

-ya…. está…,contento?

-si, mucho, venga, vamos para la cama, tenemos que dormir- dijo Hao mientras metía a Ren en la cama y se cubrían con una sábana negra.

-está bien… _al fin y al cabo me da la impresión de que este va a ser un día muuuy largo_

Y así se quedaron los dos dormidos esperando a que fuera la hora de la "cita"

………………………………………

Ya está! terminó! Mi primer intento de lemmon! Por fin. Si queréis ver la continuación está en mi fic "de ángeles y demonios" pero todavía no lo terminé, debo de ir por el capítulo 4 o así…

Ah! Os advierto que la canción la traduje yo, así que… si algo está mal… ups…

En fin, dejad reviews pliss!

Bye bss .


End file.
